marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Brian Falsworth (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Brian Falsworth Nicknames: None Former Aliases: The Destroyer, Keen Marlowe Other Current Aliases: None Status Occupation: Adventurer Legal Status: Citizen of the United Kingdom with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Former member of the Invaders Base of Operations: Falsworth Manor, England Origin Origin of character unknown. Place of Birth: Falsworth Manor, in a village to the north of London, England Place of Birth: Somewhere in Britain Known Relatives: Lord Falsworth (Grandfather; Deceased), Lord Montgomery Falsworth (Father; Deceased), Lady Falsworth (Mother; Deceased), John Falsworth (Uncle; Deceased), Jacqueline Falsworth Crichton (Sister), Kenneth Crichton (Nephew), Lord Crichton (Brother-in-law; Deceased) First Appearance (As the Destroyer): Mystic Comics #6 First Appearance (As Union Jack): Invaders #21 History Early in World War II Brian Falsworth and Roger Aubrey tried to leave Germany. The Nazi government was unwilling to risk the possibility that Falsworth and Aubrey would reverse their anti-war positions, and a Gestapo chief in Hamburg, Germany tore up their passports. Falsworth lost his temper and attacked the Gestapo chief, only to be imprisoned. Aubrey then became violent and was likewise made a prisoner, but he was finally turned over to the Institute of Nazi Science, where he was brainwashed and subjected to experiments that transformed him into Dyna-Mite, a man less than a foot tall. Brian Falsworth was imprisoned in Hamburg in the same cell as the German biochemist Eric Schmitt, who had concocted a variant of the Super-Soldier formula that was used to turn Steve Rogers into Captain America. Dying, Schmitt asked Falsworth to keep the sample of the formula he had concealed on his person from falling into Nazi hands. Falsworth took the disguised flask, drank its contents, and was immediately physically enhanced by the formula. Falsworth escaped the prison and became a costumed fighter of Nazis within Germany itself known as the Destroyer. In England in 1942, Lord Falsworth and his daughter Jacqueline befriended the Invaders, a team of costumed champions serving the Allied cause much as Freedom's Five had done during World War I. Lord Falsworth again donned the costume of Union Jack in order to help the Invaders battle the returned Baron Blood, and was made an Invader himself. However, during a battle between Union Jack and Baron Blood in a cave beneath the Falsworth estate, the vampire hurled a massive boulder at Union Jack, crushing his legs and leaving him permanently crippled. Union Jack managed to pry the boulder off his legs, causing the huge rock to strike Baron Blood, knocking him backwards. The vampire fell onto a sharp stalagmite, which impaled his body, killing him. Lord Falsworth's career as Union Jack was over, but as a result of being bitten by Baron Blood and then receiving a blood transfusion from the original Human Torch, Falsworth's daughter Jacqueline became the superhumanly powerful Spitfire and joined the Invaders herself. Lord Falsworth, Spitfire, and Dyna-Mite parachuted into Nazi Germany in the hope of finding a means of restoring the brainwashed Dyna-Mite's memory. Lord Falsworth knew that Dyna-Mite was Roger Aubrey and hoped that once Aubrey's memory was restored, he could reveal what happened to Brian Falsworth. Lord Falsworth and Dyna-Mite were captured by the Germans but were rescued by the Destroyer, who revealed his true identity to his father and was reconciled with him. Lord Falsworth suggested that Brian adopt the costume and name of Union Jack, and Brian agreed. Meanwhile, Spitfire and her fellow Invaders had been captured by the Germans and were to be executed by a firing squad under the command of Hitler himself. Brian Falsworth, as the second Union Jack, came to the Invaders' rescue, and the Invaders, Lord Falsworth, Dyna-Mite, and the new Union Jack all escaped back to Britain. There a captured Nazi scientist restored Aubrey to his true height. Aubrey, whose memory had finally fully returned, adopted Brian Falsworth's previous identity of the Destroyer and returned to Germany to continue battling the Nazis there. Brian Falsworth, as the new Union Jack, became a member of the Invaders. Later, Hitler succeeded in contacting the Asgardian thunder god Thor and deceived him into aiding the cause of the Germans, the descendants of the people who had once worshipped him, in the current war. Thor therefore clashed with the Invaders and nearly killed the second Union Jack with a blast of lightning from his enchanted hammer. Learning that Hitler was evil, Thor vowed to aid him no more, and withdrew most of the electricity in Union Jack's body back into his hammer, somehow restoring him to health in the process. The second Union Jack now possessed the superhuman power to discharge electrical bolts from his body. It is not known how long Union Jack retained this power, Following the war Brian remained occasionally still active as Union Jack, and was instrumental in founding the V-Battalion alongside other heroes of the era, including his best friend (and lover) who had been Dyna-Mite (and then the second Destroyer) during the war. A car crash in 1953 abruptly ended his career and his life. Characteristics Height: 6' Weight: 235 lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: None Powers Strength Level: Union Jack possessed the normal human strength of a man his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. Known Powers: *'Electrical Generation:' At least for several months, Union Jack possessed the power to discharge bolts of electricity form his hands. The limits on this power were unknown . Known Abilities: *'Fighting Skill:' Union Jack was a superb athlete and excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Weapons & Equipment *'Dagger:' Union Jack carried a steel dagger with a 6-inch blade, which he strapped to his left hip. *'Sidearm:' Union Jack carried a Webley .455 caliber pistol in a tied-down flapped holster on his right hip. Notes * Trivia * List of Appearances *Invaders #19 (Flashback) *Mystic Comics #6 - First Appearance (As the Mighty Destroyer) *Invaders #18 - First Modern Appearance *Invaders #19 *Invaders #21 (Flashback) *Invaders #19 *Invaders #20 *Invaders #21 - First Appearance (As Union Jack) *Invaders #22 *Invaders #23 *Invaders #25 *Invaders #26 *Invaders #29 *Invaders #30 *Invaders #32 *Invaders #33 *Invaders #34 *Invaders #39 *Invaders #40 *Invaders #41 *Marvel Universe #1 (Flashback) *Midnight Sons Unlimited #9 *Namor #27 *Citizen V and the V-Battalion #1 (Flashback) Related Articles * External Links * http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/u/unionjackii.htm * http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/u/unionjk2.htm References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Golden Age